Caustic
by Killer Likes Candy
Summary: It was meant to be this way for them, and he hoped it was enough because they didn't have anything more. Yet she knew they could have been so much more.


**C****a****u****s****ti****c**

He died. He died and left her alone.

Three days have passed since his death, and the only thing that kept her clinging to her sanity was the hope he would come.

The darkness never changed, when she opened her eyes and when she closed them, all stood the same, enveloping her in a tight embrace. She still waited, he had to come, their best friends was gone, like everyone she loved had done before, her team, her family, her love.

The window started to sing a sweet lullaby, the pitter patter of the rain sounded like her youth; times when as a child she stood waiting in the windowpane, cold and tired, yet her mind in another time and place. She could see the missions and incidents, the few laughts and contant tears. What a waste she thought, they could have been so much more, the what ifs plugged her mind like an annoyed insect on the kitchen wall. Then back to the quit ramen stand, the lonely manor on the other side of town, and the empty training groungs, the reality of the present.

From one moment to the next a presence made itself known in her room, just the shift of air, the sound of footsteps and flapping clothes. The ghost of a hand passed through her hair, maybe it was her imagination again, it appeared to be set on making her insane, yet not a word was spoken. She though then it was the reaper, coming to take her soul to another place, to see her friend and lover, and her mother and father, and all the people she had lost, what a thought, it would take more than wishful thinking to stop your own heartbeat.

"Sakura", the sudden noise broke the silence, the voice broke her train of thought, but it was the sound and not the word which astonished her. She knew that voice; the way her name sounded was one of a kind when it came from those lips, but it couldn't be. The tears wet her eyelashes, her mind kept telling her it wasn't real, yet her heart was only aware of the ache.

Seconds felt like hours, ticking in agonizing pace, the symphony of the rain now forgotten in the background. She tried to open her eyes and failed to lift the now heavy eyelids, he tried to speak but couldn't find the words.

She looked so small in the mattress, like a doll in a sea of cotton and silk, so fragile as if made out of glass and porcelain. Five years have come and gone, yet she still resembled the girl he thought of marrying a long time ago. A washed image of the one he knew, dulled eyes and straight mouth. He remember the once upon a time when forever never came, when all was promise and enchantment, the delusions of those better days, promises he broke and illusions he erased, leaving behind a broken family, an incomplete team. He once thought he could stay, but their paths never matched, he understood back then and he accepts it now.

It was meant this way for them.

His hand descended upon hers, his cold ivory, hers white paper. For the moment he focused on her hand in his. His heart was hers and he hoped that was enough, he hoped that his presence, his touch was enough, because they didn't have anything more.

Her eyes opened, saw the bright moon, so round and beautiful, illuminating the whole room, the moonbeams dancing, the light touching every space, she saw the pictures and photographs yet no one else.

She really though he would come, to grieve his death or at least to mock her. But now she didn't care, she just hoped to see him in hell, for leaving them, for keeping her broken heart, for not caring, for not being there, for all the tragedy and the irony, because then maybe, just maybe, Naruto would still be alive and she wouldn't be losing her mind. She hated them and herself, for not trying harder, for giving up.

They could have been so much more.

* * *

_**I **wrote this in creative writing and thought about posting it, so here it is, after REWRITING the modification because my DAMN internet just doesn't cooperate & now I hate this THING (story included) b/c they got on my nerves O__= At least it kept me from freaking out about AP testing... fuck..._


End file.
